The invention relates to an apparatus having a sliding drawer, such as a phonograph; and more particularly to an apparatus having an opening at the front of a housing through which a drawer is rectilinearly slidable in an outward direction and an inward direction relative to the housing. Front cover, which is pivotable relative to the housing between an open position and a closed position, is mounted above the drawer. The pivotal movement of the front cover during the sliding movement of the drawer is controlled by a control device on the drawer.
In a known record player using this construction, the drawer carries a turntable and the front cover is mounted for pivotal movement about pivots which are connected to the housing. The pivotal movement of the front cover towards the open position can be effected over a limited distance only, so that in the open position the front cover still projects partly from the housing. This partly projecting front cover may obstruct the placing of a record on or its removal from the turntable.